


On A Thursday Afternoon (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, happiness
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: Ils s’embrassèrent pour la première un jeudi après-midi pluvieux.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Kudos: 6





	On A Thursday Afternoon (trad fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/gifts).
  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle). Log in to view. 



> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.  
> Je n’ai pas de formation de traducteur alors n'hésitez pas si vous avez de meilleures idées !

Scorpius a oublié son crush pour Rose un banal jeudi après-midi. Albus ne se souvient plus de ce qu’ils étaient en train de faire à Ce Moment-Là, juste qu’ils étaient allongés sur son lit comme ils le font toujours. Il se souvient des lèvres chaudes de Scorpius sur les siennes, de la façon dont ils ont ri entre deux respirations. Albus sait qu’à un moment, il a demandé à propos de Rose car la dernière chose qu’il voulait c’était de s’imposer entre le bonheur de ses meilleurs amis.

Scopius passa alors ses doigts dans les cheveux d’Albus. Lui souriant quand il dit "Jaime Rose et je pense que je l’aimerais toujours. Mais je t’aime d’une autre façon. Je t’aime d’une façon qui me ferais changer le monde pour toi."

"Ce que tu as fais".

"Ce que j’ai fais," confirma Scorpius, baissant la tête. Albus le rattrapa, l’abaissant de nouveau pour l’embrasser.

"C’est quelque chose entre nous maintenant ? Est-ce qu’on va être quelque chose maintenant ?"

"Seulement si tu veux qu’on le soit."

Albus sourit, son cœur battant en rythme avec la pluie dehors. "Oui", il murmura entre leurs lèvres qui s’entrechoquaient avidement.

Ils partagèrent plein de petits baisers joyeux avant de s’éloigner, content de passer le reste de l’après-midi l’un à côté de l’autre. "Tu penses que nos pères vont faire une crise à cause de ça ?" demanda Albus, un éclat malicieux dans les yeux.

"Oh, je pense que mon père à toujours su," rigola Scorpius.

**Author's Note:**

> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> j_gabrielle tumblr : [randomingoftherandomness](https://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/)


End file.
